


dream a little dream of me

by MadelaineHeartEyes



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadelaineHeartEyes/pseuds/MadelaineHeartEyes
Summary: Cordelia panics when she wakes to find Misty gone.





	dream a little dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this pairing, so I hope you like it! I definitely did not nail Misty's accent, but it's all a learning process I suppose :)

Misty was not an early bird by any stretch of the imagination. Cordelia practically had to drag her out of their bed every morning, against a wave of groans, complaints and attempted bribery. She would never admit it, but Cordelia found so much comfort in waking up every morning knowing that Misty would be there - warm, dependable. When her nightmares wake her up in the middle of the night, she taps gently down the other woman’s arm, reminding herself that Misty is here, no longer trapped in hell, but beside her.

So when Cordelia’s eyes spring open, her chest heaving, the first thing she does is reach out towards the woman beside her. The dream had been so vivid - Misty disintegrating in her arms as she clawed blindly at the air. But when her hands find only cold sheets, her breath hitches in her throat. “M-Misty?” Her voice is ragged from sleep, and she can’t see, she can’t feel her, and panic begins to build in her chest. She sweeps her arms over the bed, desperately seeking, finding nothing, and she is wracking with sobs, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Then suddenly, she’s in her arms, and Misty is whispering in her ear, rubbing her back, holding her tightly.

“Delia, it’s okay. I’m here. Ya’ okay darlin’.”

Cordelia can’t stop sobbing, and Misty hushes her gently, rocking her back and forth. The Supreme reaches a hand to bury in her partner’s hair, the other bunched on the front of her nightshirt, anchoring her there, filling her senses to convince herself that _yes, she is there_.

Misty pulls away for a second, studying Cordelia’s face carefully, and wiping away her tears.

“Wha’ happened?”

Cordelia takes a deep, yet ragged breath before she answers, bowing her head in shame. Stupid, stupid. She’s the Supreme, she shouldn’t be beaten by a simple dream, yet she can’t stop herself from shaking.

“It was - it was just a dream. I’m - I’m sorry, I’m being pathetic.”

But Misty puts a hand under her chin and tips it up until they are looking into each other’s eyes, then kisses her nose gently.

“No, ya’ not.”

A few more tears leak out of Cordelia’s eyes, and she cups Misty’s face in her hands, checking once more that she is really there, in front of her. Misty looks at her apologetically.

“I’m sorry, I jus’ got up to get some water.”

Cordelia looks at her, then pulls her in for a hug again. Her voice is shaky when she speaks again, more tears burning her eyes.

“It’s not your fault - it was just _so real_.”

Then Misty kisses her, hard, pressing, and Cordelia parts her lips willingly, tasting the other witch, grounding herself in reality once more. Then she pulls away, and the Supreme can’t help a whine falling from her lips. But Misty manoeuvres her down into a lying position again, cradling her from behind, and Cordelia snuggles in gratefully, her eyelids fluttering closed - it was still the middle of the night after all.

“I’m here. I love ya’.”

Cordelia shuts her eyes fully, bathing in the warmth and life that radiates off the other witch, and feeling safe in her arms.

“I love you too.”


End file.
